A man with laziness is a watch without a cord
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿A que se refería Ruth con que Chise había intentado de muchas maneras despertar a Elias? Aquí Ruth le contará la verdad a Elias de los días que estuvo ausente.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Bien, después de mucho logre escribir algo de ellos. Lamento tardarme pero tuve un problema con mi celular por culpa de mi linea Telefónica y tuve que reiniciar mi celular a modo fábrica. Pero bueno, aquí estoy al fin para subir lo que tengo pendiente._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿A que se refería Ruth con que Chise había intentado de muchas maneras despertar a Elias?

Regresamos un poco en el tiempo. Al día siguiente, en donde Chise había despertado reparada, su vista se enfocó en su acompañante. Escuchaba a Elias murmurar entre sueños, podía escuchar su lento respirar. No podía negar que le daba gracia, parecía un pequeño niño sin ganas de querer levantarse.

Acarició con cariño su 'cráneo' y hasta sus 'cuernos' era el toque lindo en aquel ser. Aunque tuvo que soltar una pequeña risita, no era la manera adecuada para dormir y aunque ya le había dicho, sólo lo había visto dormir de dos maneras, sentado y boca abajo.

Estiró sus brazos hasta escuchar como estos se quejaban. Dio un último bostezo y se sentó en la gran cama. No podía negar que dormir con él era un tanto tranquilizante, claro sin tener en mente que el quisiera comerla o algo parecido.

 ** _-Elias, es hora de desayunar_** -Tocó con suavidad su espalda **_-No te puedes quedar dormido o tu sopa se va enfriar_**

Pero no recibió ruido alguno. Volvió a mover con un poco de violencia su espalda pero Elias no se movía, hasta podía decir que estaba muerto aunque su respiración decía todo lo contrario.

 ** _-¿Sucede algo Chise?_**

Ruth había entrado al ver el porque su 'dueña' tardaba en bajar a desayunar.

 ** _-Elias no despierta_** -Le explicó un poco angustiada.

 ** _-Sabes que Elias no se despierta tan temprano, es mejor bajar a desayunar y esperar_**

 ** _-Tienes razón_** -Respondió dudosa.

Suspiró y bajo de su cama, arropo más a Elias y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que bajo, saludo a Silky como todos los días antes de sentarse en su lugar y mirar el lugar vacío frente a ella. Suspiró.

 ** _-Elias aún no bajará a desayunar, Silky_** -Le mencionó un poco preocupada **_-El sigue dormido pero es más que seguro que ya no tardará en despertar_**

Ella sólo asintió y sirvió el desayuno de Ruth y el suyo. La mañana fue tranquila y muy silenciosa, algo fuera de lo común. Chise, después de estudiar un poco de magia y buscar un libro del estudio, tuvo que volver a subir al cuarto de Elias, al entrar, se fijó que este seguía en la misma posición como lo dejó.

 ** _-Se que estuviste muy celoso anoche Elias_** -Habló con cariño mientras acariciaba su espalda **_-Pero esto ya no es divertido, así que despierta_**

Pero para su desgracia, no fue así. Los ojos de Elias estaban 'apagados' y sólo la consolaba el suave respirar. Tuvo que suspirar, quitarse sus tenis y subirse a su espalda. Sus mejillas se encendieron pero tuvo que olvidar todo pensamiento que podría cruzarse por su mente. Realmente agradecía que Ruth no se encontraba ahí.

Estuvo picando por un rato sus costados pero este no se movía, incluso se puso a pensar si una criatura como el tenía cosquillas. Tuvo que volver a mover su espalda con violencia pero a parte de que era mucho más pesado y grande que ella. No consiguió algo bueno. Suspiró y se bajo de él. Acarició su 'cráneo' pensando en alguna otra cosa.

 ** _-Probablemente está muy cansado_** -Habló no muy convencida.

La cena sólo había sido algo aburrida, Ruth sólo hacía ruido cuando se atragantaba pero los suspiros no dejaban de salir y mucho menos quería comer, daba pequeñas mordidas y sólo se dedicaba a picar su cena. Una vez que terminó o eso creía, subió con rapidez a su cuarto, se cambió y con su oso en brazos volvió a meterse en la habitación de Elias.

Sin dudar más, sólo cerró la puerta y se metió a las cobijas. Acariciaba con cariño su gran espalda, a pesar de que había sido el primer día, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste, no tener a alguien con quien charlar, era un poco aburrido.

 ** _-Espero que mañana despiertes_** -Susurro.

Cerró sus ojos y durmió abrazada a su brazo. Pero para su sorpresa, fue al día siguiente que al abrir los ojos, Elias seguía dormido.

 ** _-Elias..._** -Volvía a picar su costado pero nada **_-Despierta Elias_** -La angustia estaba empezando a molestarla **_-¡Elias!_** -Probablemente había sido el grito más fuerte que había hecho pero aún así no despertaba.

 ** _-¿Sucede algo Chise?_** -Ruth había entrado al escucharla gritar.

 ** _-Debo ir al estudio_** -Suspiro cansada y levantándose de su cama dejando ahí al oso que la había acompañado **_-Y encontrar algún remedio para que Elias despierte_**

 ** _-No puedes hacer magia sin el consentimiento de Elias_** -Ruth le recordó **_-¿Has intentado ya otras maneras como tirarle un balde de agua fría? ¿O algo así?_**

Por un momento Chise lo pensó pero negó de inmediato, a lo que vendría era que tendría que secar a Elias lo cual quería evitar. Pero podría servir eso, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. Empezaba a debatirse.

 ** _-No, es mejor buscar otro método_**

Y así se había pasado, buscando en libros remedios o algo parecido pero mientras más leía, más le preocupaba que Elias no despertara. Mientras más quería hacer un remedio, tenía miedo que esto saliera mal y Elias probablemente no despierte. Hasta que llegó a entretenerse con un libro de historias infantiles, no sabía porque había tomado ese libro pero le dio curiosidad que Elias lo tuviera.

Antes de acostarse, subió el libro infantil que había leído esa tarde y empezó a leerlo en voz alta. Prácticamente se había instalado en el cuarto de Elias.

 ** _-Y así le dio un beso de amor verdadero para despertarla..._**

Guardo silencio al leer la oración. Volvió a leer aquellas palabras y mirar a Elias, hizo esta acción repetidas veces. Era imposible que él se despertara de esa manera. Sus mejillas se pintaron y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Empezaba a desesperarse hasta que un día decidió salir de su problema y pedir ayuda. Al día siguiente ella saldría temprano, por lo que una vez que salió de la cama, sólo busco la ropa que había dejado por ahí. En los muebles de al lado de la cama se encontraban todos los libros que había leído, incluso aquel que en la noche leyó en voz alta.

 ** _-Un beso de amor verdadero..._**

Murmuró. Viendo a todos lados, tomó el rostro de Elias entre sus manos. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y antes de que quisiera detenerse, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pego sus labios a los 'dientes' delanteros que tenía Elias.

 ** _-¿En serio creías que eso lo iba a despertar?_**

Tuvo que separarse con rapidez al ver a Ruth a un lado de ella. Empezaba a tartamudear, sus mejillas se pintaron, no imaginaba que el la vería en tal situación tan desesperante.

 ** _-Tenía que intentarlo_** -Alzó los hombros nerviosa **_-Vámonos, tenemos que despertarlo_**

 ** _-¿Acaso Elias sería la 'Bella Durmiente?_**

Suspiró Ruth y la siguió.

 **-Y así fue como Chise prácticamente hizo de todo para despertarte** -Ruth había terminado de contar después de que Elias al fin había despertado **-Prácticamente no durmió para hacer el remedio que te dio, incluso se equivocó tantas veces que cuando se dio cuenta ya era de día**

 **-Ya veo...** -Elias bajo su mirada, entre sus piernas se encontraba una dormida Chise. La tenía abrazada a su cuerpo y prácticamente su pecho era utilizado como almohada.

 **-Aunque creo que era innecesario que ella te lo diera de esa forma** -Murmuró aún con miedo Ruth.

 **-Tendré que tener más cuidado de lo que Chise me va a dar de ahora en adelante** -Elias hizo una cara de asco.

 **-Aunque en si fue culpa de Angélica** -Ruth volvió a recordar **-Ella fue quien le dio la idea a Chise**

 **-¿En serio?** -Elias al escuchar su nombre tembló, cosa que llamo la atención de Ruth y se puso a pensar que fue lo que le hizo.

 **-Te la encargó Elias** -Una vez que Ruth se volvió a convertir en 'perro' dio media vuelta **-Ella debe descansar, yo le diré a Silky que bajarán a comer más tarde** -Y antes de marcharse volvió a mirarlo **-Por cierto, no le digas a Chise que te dije, se que no se molestara pero se avergonzara**

 **-Claro...**

Y así había cerrado la puerta detrás de él. Elias volvió a suspirar, bajo la mirada y escucho el suave respirar de Chise. La escuchaba murmurar y sentía como había agarrado su ropa para dormir. Después de que la chica cayera desmayada en su cama, y después verificar que estaba dormida. La tomo entre brazos y la acomodo entre sus piernas, así le indicó a Ruth que le contará todo lo que pasó mientras estaba ausente.

 **-Creo que será mejor dejarte dormir así Chise** -Bajo su 'cráneo' para acariciar sus rojos cabellos.

Miro a su alrededor, podía ver que la ropa de Chise estaba acomodada en una silla aparte. Al igual que el oso que le había hecho, estaba en su lado de la cama. Al fijarse en los muebles de la cama, se dio cuenta de los libros que ahí descansaban. Incluso el primero que vio fue aquel libro infantil.

 **-¿En serio intentó esto?**

Preguntó un poco curioso. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Al poco rato bajo su rostro y la miro, aún con su 'cráneo' le dio un 'beso' en la frente y continuó leyendo. Al menos podía admitir que había dormido bien gracias a ella.

Por lo mientras, la dejaría dormir gracias a su arduo trabajo. Después le agradecería de otra manera.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Me dio curiosidad saber que es lo que habia hecho Chise mientras Elias habia estado dormido y con lo sincero que habia sido Ruth, no dudo que este le contará a Elias lo que había hecho._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 26 de Febrero de 2018_**


End file.
